Single element pyroelectric cells based on Lead Zirconate Titanate (PZT) or Polyvinylidene Fluoride (PVDF) are currently used for temperature variations detection.
Such single element pyroelectric cells are usually dedicated devices, being manufactured on purpose by using expensive materials and processes. In order to get enough current from such a device, the active surface area is usually made large, which may result, in turn, increasing the device size as well as the cost for manufacturing the device.
The object of the invention is to provide high performance pyroelectric generators, in particular for temperature variation detection, which are inexpensive, very sensitive and of small size, so as to be used in several microelectronic and industrial applications, where a reduced size and optimum temperature sensitivity are common requirements.